1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital television receiver (DTV), and more particularly to a digital TV system and a method for supporting a film mode which can adjust audio and video signals to optimum to the viewing of a film if a program inputted to the DTV or a signal fed to the DTV is judged to be originally made from the film (movie).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the digital technology, the digital video technology has continuously been developed with the spread thereof being promoted. In the past, a video cassette recorder (VCR) was mainly used to view a movie at home, but recently, a digital versatile disc (DVD) has been spread and mainly used. Thus, the importance of the DVD is gradually being highlighted.
Also, as the demand for display appliances for displaying video and audio signals of a movie gradually increases, a DTV and a combined DVD and DTV (DVD+DTV), which support a DVD 480P output terminal, have been developed.
FIGS. 1A to 1C are views explaining methods of connecting a DVD and a DTV according to the related art. Specifically, FIG. 1A shows an example of a combined DVD and digital TV, FIG. 1B shows an example of a panel for connecting a 480i (where, ‘i’ indicates an interlaced scanning) CVBS (Composite Video Broadcasting) signal of a 480i CVBS DVD and a stereo audio signal, and FIG. 1C shows an example of a panel for connecting a 480p (where, ‘p’ indicates a progressive scanning)/480i component signal of a 480p/480i component DVD and a SPDIF/stereo audio signal.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of a method of transmitting a film picture to a DTV or storing the film picture in a DVD using an MPEG-2 compression technique.
That is, in the case of the DVD appliance having no component signal as shown in FIG. 1B, the video and audio signals are connected to the DTV through corresponding terminals as a CVBS signal and a stereo signal, respectively. In processing an audio output signal, it is possible to use a 5.1-channel if the DVD appliance has an SPDIF output terminal.
Also, in the case of the DVD appliance that supports an output of components (YPbPr) as shown in FIG. 1C, the video and audio signals are connected to the DTV through the corresponding terminals as three component signals (Y, Pb, and Pr) and a stereo signal, respectively, to view the video signal.
Meanwhile, in the case of the movie, it is most realistic to film a moving picture composed of 24p (i.e., 24 frames and a progressive scanning type) and then to view the filmed moving picture in a theater through a movie projector. However, in the case of storing or reproducing such a film signal through a DVD appliance, a video signal process of 30i (i.e., 30 frames and an interlaced scanning type) is performed as shown in FIG. 2.
Specifically, each frame (composed of top and bottom fields) is processed to include three or two fields as follows:
In the first frame, three fields 1T, 1B and 1T are processed through repeating of the top field.
In the second frame, two fields 2B and 2T are processed using the top/bottom field of the corresponding frame.
In the third frame, three fields 3B, 3T and 3B are processed through repeating of the bottom field.
In the fourth frame, two fields 4T and 4B are processed using the top/bottom field of the corresponding frame.
Through the above-described process, the original 24 frames of the film are processed to be 30 frames (i.e., 60 fields).
That is, the process converts the two frames of 24 Hz into 5 fields of 60 Hz in a manner that in the first frame, three fields are produced through repeating of one field, and in the second frame, two fields are produced. This process is called a 3:2 pull-down process.
If the signal produced as described above is not particularly processed in the DVD appliance or in the DTV that receives and displays an output signal of the DVD appliance, it gives no feeling as if it was viewed in the theater since it is not distinguishable from a broadcasting signal of 30i (i.e., 30 frames and an interlaced scanning type). That is, since there is no distinction between the broadcasting signal and a film signal, the film signal is not specially processed in distinction from the broadcasting signal in the DVD. Also, due to the characteristic of the interlaced scanning type, flickering may occur in a displayed picture.